


A Reason to Hold On

by Noceu



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noceu/pseuds/Noceu
Summary: Gerard and Jon meet again.





	A Reason to Hold On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shoulder_Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoulder_Devil/gifts).



Gerard sat down in a field of green. Under him, a checkered red blanket rolled with the breeze. The park was nearly empty and he hadn’t expected to stumble upon a picnic so early in the morning. 

“Are you sure this is okay?” he asked, nodding his head in Jon’s direction. In his arms, a large cat had taken residence, purring and kneading and moulting hair all over his black jacket. 

Jon’s face was flushed, and Gerard didn’t think that was the chill. “Oh, yes, of course. I didn’t expect to see you here, but The Admiral is happy and… that’s good.”

Gerard watched the cat stretch on his lap, its tail nuzzling up towards his face, tickling his nose. He laughed, which was surprisingly nice. He hadn’t done that in a while. “Well, I saw you and… I thought we could talk.”

“Talk?” Jon’s eyes widened slightly. “After you left yesterday I didn’t think... you’d-- yes, that’s fine.”

Gerard freed his hand from under the cat and squeezed Jon’s fingers. “I had to do some thinking too,” he admitted, smiling a little wider when Jon squeezed back. “The Beholding won’t go anywhere, but I would like to stay, Jon.”


End file.
